


Into the Vicar's Heart

by LondonFan



Category: British Actor RPF, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF, Vicar of Dibley
Genre: Lee is an enormous blushing goofball, M/M, Richard is the handsome teasing flirting stranger, and also made for each other, and they are both complete dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonFan/pseuds/LondonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vicar of the small English village of Dibley has sadly passed on, a new one has been requested, resident Sally Jane suggests her brother. What the eccentricly conservative people get is Lee Pace – a young American, homosexual, open-minded and non-traditional vicar. This gets the village in an uproar at first, but Lee does a wonderful job, and gives powerful arguments as to why homosexuality is not a problem. The village, albeit filled with sceptical people, comes to peace with the fact that God loves everyone, and they start loving Lee, too. In 2003, about five-ish years after Lee started his new job in Dibley, a new face arrives in town and turns Lee's world upside-down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Vicar's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I finally did it. After about 7 days of fussing, crying and screaming, I finished this AU. The Queen of Fluff is back - and honestly, this is extremely fluffy. Prepare for toothache.  
> The Vicar of Dibley is one of the cutest and funniest shows on British TV, and Richard as Harry is just the perfect boyfriend material. So I decided we need a RichLee AU of that show – and here we go. I hope you enjoy it!

 

The Parish Council of the little village of Dibley is having their weekly meeting, and Lee Pace, the vicar, is late to it, as usual. He always tries to be on time, he really does, but something always gets in his way. So he is running to the little building next to the church where it takes place, but before he enters, he stops outside to catch his breath. The other members apparently are already there, because he can hear Jim Nesbitt’s voice through the door.

“And of course, I wanted that contract for that movie, so I said to director Noel Clarke: ‘No-no-no-no-noel, contract!’, yet for some reason he believed I meant ‘no contract’. To this day I have never understood that.” Jim shakes his head, obviously still sad about the whole thing.

Lee bites back a laugh and enters the room with a cheery “Good evening, guys!” He slumps down on the chair on the head of the table and takes a deep breath. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Evening, vicar!” Jim Nesbitt says and grins at him. “We’ve been waitin’ for you already. But take your time to calm down, I’ve been telling the guys a wonderful story, anyway.”

While Jim delves back into one of his very well-known stories from his acting days at the theatre in Dibley, Lee leans back and stretches a little, letting his gaze roam over the five people in the room.

There is, of course, James Nesbitt, but everyone calls him Jim. He is an actor, or so he claims. He starred in several local productions, but his main job is working as the church’s organist.

Next to him sits Ian McKellen, a retired actor who has been playing on stages in and around Dibley. He seems a little confused, sometimes telling stories about having acted in London theatres or in famous movies even though he _hasn’t_ , but he is well-loved. He does tend to be a little eccentric at times, however – like that one occasion where he felt the need to out himself as homosexual to the whole of Dibley by entering the little radio station, capturing the presenter and claiming the microphone to be his. His sexual orientation was not frowned upon, even though all of Dibley used to be very conservative and old-fashioned. Thankfully, since Lee arrived and shed light upon the issue of homosexuality and the Bible, people have become more open-minded.

There is also Lee’s sister Sally, who moved to Dibley from the US about ten years ago to be with her boyfriend – and now husband – Hugo, and she was the one that informed him of the new job offer in this village when the former vicar sadly passed on.

Sally’s husband Hugo and his father David also attend the Parish Council meeting. Lee likes both of them, even though they are very… unique in their own special way. Hugo is very extroverted but a lovely guy at heart, and David – well, ever since his wife left him, he’s become an overprotective dad wallowing in self-pity. He’s also the chairman of the Parish Council, never having missed one single meeting. In fact, when his wife was in labour with their son Hugo, David held the meeting in the maternity ward.

David rushes them through a couple of new announcements that happened in the village that week (someone stole a bucket, a goat disappeared, the last collection at the Sunday’s service earned them 50 pounds), and then asks if Lee has some news regarding the church. Lee has to deny that, though. It’s not like there are special, exciting things happening in the 100-souls-village of Dibley – and especially not in church.

“Any other business?” Ian asks. He is always the one who wants to get out of the meeting as soon as possible.

“Yes, actually,” Lee answers and clears his throat. “I heard Sleepy Cottage has been sold. To yet another layabout Londoner.”

“That might be true,” David says and clears his throat a little snobbishly. “Yet Dibley needs the money. And half a million quid _is_ a lot of money which must be used for repairing several things in the village.” He makes a gesture that says _'I did the right thing so leave me alone'_.

Lee leans back in his chair and sighs. “You know what really goes on my balls?”

Ian jumps in his chair. “Well, now I’m awake.”

Lee throws him a glance. “Ian’s homosexual tendencies _aside_ , it annoys me that there will be another townie person in our midst. If this goes on, Dibley will be a ghost town because those townies a) don’t want anything to do with us, or b) are absent all the time.”

Sally agrees with him. “It’s sad to see this village die out,” she says. “It’s such a lovely little community, and I’d hate to see it destroyed by our need for money.”

“Well,” her husband Hugo chimes in, “maybe that new guy isn’t so bad. Father said he was alright from what he heard on the phone.” He looks at his dad for confirmation.

David nods. “He seemed like a perfectly nice fellow. Let’s see, maybe he’ll surprise us all.”

With that, the meeting is concluded, and Lee and his sister head home together. Hugo goes with his father to borrow a book, and thus, Sally decides to have a little chat with her brother. They haven’t had one in ages, after all.

At Lee’s house, Sally flops down onto Lee’s sofa and beams at him. “So, what do you say? A stranger in Dibley!”

Lee _harrumph_ s, and glares at the wall. “I don’t have a problem with that, per se, but since we’re all such a tightly-knit little community, the town’s people will either be over the moon, or completely distant. I mean, you’ve heard them talk in the council meeting. They don’t like the idea of Sleepy Cottage being sold at all, and they like it even less that a London man bought it. I don’t want any arguments, and I still think there are too many people living in this small village already. I don’t think we need a new inhabitant. Plus, it’s Old Walther’s cottage. We all still miss and mourn him. It just doesn’t feel _right_ to sell his house. And people will not like that either.”

“Hm, that’s true.” His sister shrugs. “But they weren’t really fond of you the first few weeks you were here, what with you being American and your open views about homosexuality and all that. But that quickly changed. You know that. I bet it will be just the same with the new guy.”

“I hope so.” Lee runs his hands over his face. He really doesn’t need a fight between the villagers – it’s a small town after all, and it’s pretty easy to start feuds. He’s already witnessed a couple of them – been there, done that, never again, thanks very much.

“Speaking of the new guy, though,” Sally says mischievously, “why don’t we pay him a visit? Hugo told me he’s seen a moving van arrive just before he went to the meeting, so I bet our newest neighbour is busy settling in right now. I’m curious what he will be like.”

“Welcoming him would be the proper thing do to,” Lee admits. “Come on then, and let’s be on our best behaviour. We need to make him feel comfortable here.”

So off they go to greet the stranger, Lee fully aware that everything he might say could be the wrong thing, and he is determined not to put his foot in his mouth. The walk to Sleepy Cottage is a rather short one, and soon enough, Lee and his sister are standing on the porch, fighting about who rings the door bell. Lee ends up ringing it, but it doesn’t seem to work, so he forcefully knocks three times.

“I bet he’s a posh, uptight, rich guy who doesn’t care about the village community at all,” Sally mumbles and crosses her arms defensively.

“Let’s not judge him before we know him,” Lee warns and knocks again.

“But we totally loathe him, though, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we do.” Lee straightens himself and waits for someone to _finally_ open the door. “Oh, typical. So damn posh. That tosser can’t even be bothered to open the door to us common country folk,” Lee complains and scolds himself immediately afterwards for being so judgemental.

 

In that very moment, the door opens.

 

“Oh, hello!”

 

The first thing Lee sees are teeth. Incredibly white teeth, in a mouth which is smiling at him. And this mouth belongs to the most handsome face Lee has ever seen. _Tall, dark and handsome_ is a fitting description for the new tenant of Sleepy Cottage. He is just about an inch smaller than Lee himself, with a mop of black hair that looks like it wants to be ruffled and falls into the stranger’s forehead in some errant strands. A pair of eyes the colour of the sea gleam and sparkle, inviting Lee to get lost in them. His jaw is firm and strong, his features in general are very defined, his nose large and a little crooked. A light stubble is showing on his chin, and Lee feels his knees go weak. In his jumper, the stranger does not only look _extremely_ attractive, but also the most adorable, and Lee can’t help but imagine how he’d look in a tuxedo, standing next to him, and saying the words “I do”.

“Hell- _o_ ,” Lee manages to croak out and swears he can _feel_ the tips of his ears and his cheeks burning. He could swear he knows that man from somewhere, though he can’t put his finger on _where from_.

“Hi! Um, do come on in,” the stranger says, opening the door for them to enter. “It’s a little messy still, I have to admit, I’m still having a little trouble squeezing everything.” He chuckles nervously and tries to make some sort of space in the cluttered place.

“Oh, no problem, no problem at all,” Lee replies, scratching the back of his head. “I know how terrible moving can be – I just moved here five years ago myself and I still have a messy house.”

The stranger laughs. “Well, one thing we have in common, then.”

“Yeah. I guess.” Lee shuffles his feet shyly, hands buried deep in his pockets. He jumps a little when his sister elbows him in the back and clears her throat. “Oh. Yeah. Uhm.” He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment to collect his thoughts, then beams at Richard and extends a hand. “Hi. I’m Lee Pace, and this is my sister Sally. I just live down the lane, and we wanted to welcome you to the village.”

“Oh, lovely!” The other man grabs Lee’s hand firmly and shakes it once, holding onto it a little longer than necessary. “I’m Richard, Richard Armitage. It’s so nice to actually meet your neighbours – been living on the same street in London for years, and never once did one of the other people in the house knock.”

“That’s what I love about this village, really,” Lee admits. “Being close with everyone. I hope you’ll like that, too, and I’m sure you’ll be greeted warmly by everyone. So – welcome to the community, Mr Armitage!”

“Richard, please,” he says and flashes him a dashing smile, tilting his head. “And thank you.”

“So… _Richard_ ,” Lee says, slightly emphasising his name and awkwardly bending his knees. “Lots of books?”

“Yeah, indeed.” Richard takes a quick look around where books clutter every single piece of furniture in his living room. “I’m quite a fan of reading, and I just couldn’t part with them when I moved.”

“Me too,” Lee says. “Books are my best friends, really. Always have been, always will be. What books do you like, then, Richard?”

“Oh, several. I’m a book worm, and I read basically everything. I do prefer the classics a bit more, though. Shakespeare’s works, for example. And what are your favourite books, Lee?”

“I like _The Hobbit_ , really,” Lee admits with a boyish smile. “It was my favourite book as a kid, and I still love it. The prospect of adventure and such a solid friendship is a wonderful thought to cling on. And other than that, I actually quite like the Bible.”

“Hm, well, the Bible is a bit too far-fetched for my taste,” Richard replies with an apologetic shrug.

“Well, to each their own,” Lee says good-naturedly. “But I do like Shakespeare as well. What’s your favourite piece?”

Richard smiles. “Sonnet 144, if that rings a bell?”

“It does,” Lee nods, “I just can’t remember exactly what he wrote. Haven’t been able to read his works in quite a while.”

Richard takes a step closer and murmurs in his rich baritone, “It’s about love, in it’s purest form.” Another step, until he is right in Lee’s personal space, and he gazes into his eyes as he recites the sonnet.

“Two loves I have of comfort and despair,  
Which like two spirits do suggest me still;  
The better angel is a man right fair,  
The worser spirit a woman colour’d ill.  
To win me soon to hell, my female evil  
Tempteth my better angel from my side,  
And would corrupt my saint to be a devil,  
Wooing his purity with her foul pride.  
And whether that my angel be turn’d fiend  
Suspect I may, but not directly tell;  
But being both from me, both to each friend,  
I guess one angel in another’s hell:  
Yet this shall I ne’er know, but live in doubt,  
Till my bad angel fire my good one out.”

 

 _Good heavens_. Lee gulps, his knees almost giving in. That intense look from Richard, the way he recites the sonnet, the way his voice reverberates in Lee’s ribcage, the warmth radiating from his body so close to Lee’s – it’s almost too much. If he didn’t know better, Lee would’ve thought Richard was _flirting_ with him. He exhales deeply and praises Richard by saying, “This was an amazing recital.”

“Thank you. That’s kind of my job.” Richard smiles and steps back a little. “So – have you found your one true love in this village yet?”

“No, not… yet.” Lee blinks several times, wondering what that question means.

“Well. There you go,” Richard says ominously and just smiles when Lee frowns in confusion.

Lee, Richard and Sally keep chatting politely for a few more minutes, talking about this and that, and all the time Richard keeps glancing at Lee, causing some butterflies to appear in Lee’s tummy. When Lee and his sister leave after a little while, Lee realises how much he would like to stay.

~*~

Back at home, Lee flops down on his sofa and sighs dreamily. Sally sits down next to him and pats his knee. “I think that went really well, don’t you?” she asks him.

“Mmh,” Lee hums in agreement. “There’s just something special about him.”

“I detected definite sexual tension in there, between the two of you,” Sally replies with a wink. “Go get him, brother.” She punches his shoulder playfully.

Lee huffs a laugh. “I doubt he’d be interested in me.”

“Well, you can’t know _that_ ,” his sister argues. “Who knows, maybe this meeting was love at first sight, for both of you. And don’t you dare deny it, Lee, I can _see_ how much that Richard guy bewitched you.”

“He did _not_ ,” Lee tries to protest and glares at his sister, but she just gives him a look that says _You can’t fool me, dear_. So he yields. “Yeah, _fine_ , I have a huge crush on that guy, albeit knowing him for a whole of thirty minutes. So what? People fall in love all the time. It’s just a silly crush that will go away soon enough, nothing to get excited about.”

Sally looks at Lee and shakes her head. “Sweetie, he’s your first crush in _ages_. Of course it’s something to get excited about. And he definitely liked you, too.”

“If you think so,” Lee mumbles, and he allows himself to think about Richard for the rest of the evening.

~*~

The next afternoon, Lee is on his way down to the shops to get some bread and jam and milk for the weekend when he hears someone approaching quickly from behind. A rich voice saying “Hello!” makes him turn around and stop dead in his tracks. It’s the new neighbour who’s a little out of breath from trying to catch up with Lee.

“Oh, hello!” he greets him. “Are you alright, Richard?”

“Yeah, I am!” Richard grins at him. “I’m just trying to get to grips with the village. Mind if I string along?”

“Oh, no, no. You string along, you pring along, you ding-dong-ding-along… oh, what am I talking about. String along all you want!” Lee waves his hands around in what he thinks is an inviting gesture for Richard to tag along but Richard looks like he is contemplating to take a few steps back so as to not get hit in the face. “Ugh. I’m sorry, I’m talking absolute gibberish,” Lee apologises. “I do hope you won’t mind and walk with me a little anyhow.”

“Of course,” Richard says with a laugh, clapping Lee on the back. “No worries. I actually thought that was kind of adorable, you stammering and blushing and all that.”

“I don’t know whether I should take this as a compliment or not,” Lee admits shyly, burying his hands deep in his coat pockets. His cheeks are burning, and he hates himself for having acted like a complete _fool_ in front of Richard.

Richard gently elbows him in the side. “Compliment, Lee. Definitely.”

Lee can’t stop himself from blushing even more.

They walk on for a few moments in silence before Richard begins a conversation. “By the way, I heard through the grapevine that we have a vicar that is being very open-minded. Some people said that wasn’t something they welcomed at first.” Richard side-eyes him.

“Indeed,” Lee answers. “He’s a … young guy who has different views on homosexuality and the church than most people in this village had. They were not very welcoming of gays, but he arrived, explained his opinion – and now the inhabitants are not as narrow-minded as before.” He’s a little taken aback – Richard has heard about a male, gay vicar, yet he doesn’t know that it’s Lee?

“Hm. Ian told me about him a little – even that this vicar inspired him to come out. Openly. I must admit, I never would’ve thought he’d announce it on the _radio_.” Richard chuckles. “But anyway, that vicar must be very popular, then?”

“Oh, he is. _Tremendously_ so. People _love_ him.” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Lee wonders what he’s actually _saying_ there. Good Lord, this man is making him all confused.

“I bet they do,” Richard says with a cheeky smile. “Can’t wait to meet him myself. There’s something about that white collar that I can’t resist.” He winks at Lee who gapes at him with an open mouth, his brain immediately deciding to annoy him by making him imagine Richard stripping his vicar outfit off of him.

Lee walks the rest of the way with his cheeks still glowing.

~*~

They walk through the sleepy village for about half an hour, and Lee enjoys showing Richard around. He tells him where everyone lives, talks about the unofficial rules and traditions in their small community, and tries his best to make Richard feel welcome. They get on well, _very_ well, and Lee notices that Richard keeps bumping his shoulder by accident. At least, that’s what he claims. Lee can’t help but smile. It’s fun, really, having a crush on that handsome stranger.

When they return at the place where they took off, Lee checks his watch. “Oh, Richard, I’m terribly sorry, but I was on my way to the shops to get some stuff, and they’ll close soon enough. I’ve got to hurry, I’m afraid, even though I’d love to show you round a little longer!”

Richard smiles at him and answers, “That’s no problem. I’ve got a little work to do myself. There are still some boxes that need unpacking. I hope I’ll see you around!” He winks at Lee before walking down the road into the other direction.

 _He winked at me._ Lee exhales deeply and clenches his fists, trying to calm down. His heart is still pounding in his chest, and he’s a little afraid that it might burst out of it soon. Just as he’s about to walk on, he hears Richard coming back and saying, “Sorry, Lee, just a sec!”

“Yes?” Lee turns to look at him and is met with a warm smile.

“I’m sorry to be cheeky – but I really enjoyed our little walk, and I’d love to get to know you a little more. So I wondered if you fancied supper tonight?”

All of the air gets pushed out of Lee’s lungs all of a sudden and he’s quite surprised that he manages to croak out a, “Yes, yes, I’d _love_ to!” And then Richard smiles at him again, eyes sparkling, and they agree to meet at the pub in Eastleigh at 8.

Lee has a slight spring in his step when he walks on.

~*~

It’s ten to eight when Lee arrives at the restaurant. Richard is already waiting and waves excitedly when he sees him. Lee wiggles his fingers back at him. He notices that he’s incredibly excited for their first date – it _is_ a first date, right?

“Lee!” Richard walks up to him with a big smile on his face and goes in for a quick hug. Lee presses him against his chest in surprise – he hadn’t thought Richard would kick off the evening with such close contact – and breathes in his scent. It’s a lovely one, and Lee just wants to bury his nose in Richard’s soft hair.

When breaking apart, Richard grabs Lee’s upper arms gently and looks at him from head to toe. “You look lovely.” He says it so warmly and so sincere that it makes Lee’s heart skip a beat. He realises that his heart is likely to get an arrhythmia if this goes on. He’s been blushing more often in the past few days than in his whole _life_.

“Well, thank you,” Lee croaks. “You look great, too.” And Richard really does look amazing. He is wearing a black jacket and some deep blue jeans. He looks casual and elegant at the same time, and it suits him amazingly.

“Shall we go in?” Richard suggests and opens the door to the restaurant. He lets Lee enter first, then walks in after him. “I’ve booked a table – it’s the one in the corner over there.”

A lovely spot, Lee thinks. A candle is burning already and the table is set, and thanks to standing in a corner, it’s a little closed off and private. A great choice. A waiter welcomes them, leads them to their spot and hands them their menus.

Lee glances at Richard across the table quickly while he is studying the menu. He notices a little frown on Richard’s face, the tip of his tongue poking out in concentration. It’s adorable, really, and Lee notices how big his crush on this man has already become. Lee isn’t someone who is falling in love very quickly – it usually takes weeks, if not months. But Richard seems to be someone special, and Lee really can’t complain. Having a crush makes him giddy and happy, and seeing Richard makes his chest clench in a comfortable way. He really thinks this could be something good. Something _very_ good.

“Have you decided what you’re going to drink yet?” Lee asks and Richard

“I think I’m going to order a sweet Pinot Noir,” Richard answers, “I am a man who appreciates the sweet things in life.” He looks directly into Lee’s eyes and smirks, and if that isn’t blatant flirting, Lee doesn’t know what is. Something about the way he speaks French, and something about his smirk make Lee go all warm and his lips go dry. He quickly licks them and when he notices Richard following that movement with his eyes, he’s glad he’s sitting down because his knees go all weak. Good _God_. What _is_ this man doing to him?

He watches Richard ordering a bottle of Pinot Noir for the both of them and can’t take his eyes off him until the waiter returns and places two glasses, the bottle, and some bread with sauces on their table. Richard flashes him a smile, thanks him, and then turns to Lee.

“So, what is it you do?” Richard asks and pours Lee some wine.

“Thanks,” Lee says and nods at his glass. “Well, I work -”

“No, wait,” Richard interrupts him and holds up a hand. “That’s a terribly traditional question, and I have promised to myself that I’d get to know you first. Jobs do come with some prejudices, after all.” He rearranges the cutlery and the wine glass on his table to grab the napkin.

“Prejudices?” Lee doesn’t quite understand.

“Yes.” Richard clears his throat and folds his fingers beneath his chin. “For instance, if someone said they were an actor, you’d probably think they’re incredibly posh, up-tight and arrogant. Although they probably are some perfectly nice and down-to-earth people.”

Lee nods. “Put like that, I have to agree. I’ve had my fair share of actors here in this village, and they are all pretty arrogant and annoying sometimes. I do try to not be too judgemental, yet I can’t help but think the same about any actor.” He chuckles sadly. “But anyway, Richard, what do you do for a living?”

Richard clears his throat and with a shrug replies, “I’m an actor.”

“Oh God.” Lee quickly hides his face behind his hands. “I’m so, so sorry, Richard, I didn’t… please don’t be mad at me!”

“I’m not!” Richard laughs. “I’m not offended at all – and I understand you being annoyed with actors. Some can really be… you know. Complicated. I know. I work with them.”

“I’m sure you are a wonderful person, Richard. I am certain because of the time we already spent together and – God, I’m sorry,” Lee repeats, then tries to switch topics quickly. “But this explains why I have the feeling I’ve seen you before. I bet I’ve watched a couple of things you were in.”

Richard breaks off a bit of the bread and dips it into the sauce. “Mmh, maybe,” he answers and takes a bite. “I’ve not been in famous movies – _yet_ – but I’ve been in a couple of TV shows. Not many, granted, and not too famous ones, I’m afraid. Does _Cold Feet_ ring a bell?”

“Oh, yes, of course it does!” Lee exclaims. “I remember you! You were that lifeguard, weren’t you?”

Richard chuckles. “Yes. And funnily enough, my character was called Lee Richards. I don’t know what’s more hilarious – the fact that him and you share the same first name, or that his last name is my name.”

“I think the funniest thing was you in those speedos,” Lee says with fake seriousness. “You did look rather dashing in them, though,” he adds as an afterthought. “When I first watched it over here, I immediately fell in love with your character,” Lee babbles on, and Richard starts to grin. “He’s just so clever and attractive and you portray him so brilliantly, so real and authentic and -”

“Do you want an autograph?” Richard asks with a laugh. “And please – we don’t talk about the speedos. It’s one of the scenes I’m not necessarily proud of.”

Lee stops himself and coughs awkwardly. “God, I’m sorry. I usually don’t blab about someone like this. I just really like the way you act and I’m a little excited to sit opposite of an amazing actor. And I’m a little nervous. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise, Lee,” Richard soothes him. “I’m nervous, too – this is my first date in ages, and I really don’t want to screw this up. Besides – I enjoy listening to you talking about things you like. It’s cute.”

Lee looks up at him with an insecure smile. He doesn’t really know how to respond, and he doesn’t know how to take this compliment, and he gets nervous all over again. Richard seems to sense this and changes the subject.

“But enough about me. So, back to the topic at hand - what do _you_ do?” Richard puts the menu aside and leans forward, curiously eyeing Lee.

Lee blushes. “Well, _technically_ , you already know that.”

“I do?” Richard looks at him with a confused smile. “Have you told me before?”

“No, I haven’t,” Lee admits, “but someone else told you.”

“Hm.” Richard stares at the table and frowns, thinking hard. “I really… oh. _Oh_.” As realisation dawns on him, he looks back up at Lee. “ _You’re_ the vicar?”

“As a matter of fact, here I am,” Lee grins. “I bet you’ve got some questions, so fire away.”

Richard grins. “I do have a couple, yes. A young, handsome vicar does pique my interest, I must admit. White collar and everything.” And once again, Lee blushes. He’s not really a prude, but coming from Richard, these words make his insides go all warm. “You said you moved here, didn’t you? I vaguely recall you telling me when you came over to welcome me.”

Lee takes a sip of his wine. “Yes. I moved here five years ago. My sister Sally lived here a couple of years already, and she knew I was on the lookout for a job, so she informed me about this one. I immediately came over and applied – and got accepted.”

“I’ve heard people didn’t like you at first.” Richard puts his chin in his hands. “Though I really cannot imagine why. I haven’t discovered any faults on you yet.”

Lee blinks quickly and looks at the table. “Nor I yours.”

Richard smiles, and a little moment of silence settles between them. It feels good to be complimented, Lee thinks, though he isn’t quite sure how to react. He’s never had a proper first date before, not with all the flirting and teasing and the compliments. He’s had a few relationships back in the states, but they never lasted for a very long time, and he was never truly happy. So he has no idea how to go about this. He doesn’t want to screw things up – it’s going so well with Richard, and he doesn’t want to risk the little bond between them. So he steers back to the conversation a little clumsily.

“On the topic of people not liking me at first – they didn’t. Not really, no,” Lee admits, playing with his napkin. “First of all, I’m an American. And I also have open views about equality, especially when it comes to homosexuality. I am gay myself, and they knew that from the beginning. It’s a little difficult for elderly conservative British Christians to simply accept a man like that in their lives. But eventually, they did. Simply because I’m so awesome.” Lee tries to smile.

“Oh, I’m sure you are.” Richard smirks at him.

Silence settles between them for a couple of moments in which Richard keeps smirking and eyeing Lee, and Lee can feel his heart speed up.

“So – do you actually hold weddings between two men or two women here in this church?” Richard asks with interest.

Lee nods. “I do. We’ve already had a few, actually. They have to register for a legal civil partnership and all that, of course, but I’m more than willing to unite them in front of God. There are many people who are attracted to the same gender that believe and have faith, so why should they be denied to marry in a church?

“The Bible nowhere explicitly states that homosexuality is wrong, and you can’t just take the few passages that call it an ‘abomination’ out of context. Besides, people have changed. They’re more educated and open-minded nowadays. Our environment has changed. Some things in the Bible are even outdated, since it has been written ages ago. The term ‘homosexual’ didn’t even exist back then. The Old Testament has never really been applied to Christians, either.”

Lee takes a deep breath. He has done a lot of research on this topic, especially when he realised he was attracted to men yet didn’t want to give up his faith. “I could go on about this for ages, but to put it in a nutshell – God loves everyone. There is no sin in loving someone of the same gender. You fall in love with the person, after all, and not the gender. To me, it’s natural. Marriage is about commitment and love and trust - so I don’t see a reason to not hold weddings for them.”

“I think that’s quite amazing,” Richard says and nods approvingly. “There should be more people like you.”

“Thank you,” Lee replies quietly and runs his finger over the rim of his wine glass.

They have a lovely dinner date, the food is good, the conversation even better. They make each other laugh, find a lot of common interest and traits, and Lee decides that Richard really could be _The One_.

It’s dark outside and quite late when they leave the pub.

Richard walks Lee home after their dinner. When they arrive on Lee’s porch, they stand in front of each other a little shyly, giggling at a stupid joke, desperately trying to find ways to continue their conversation – and it’s obvious that neither of them wants this date to end. When the church bells chime to announce midnight, Richard flinches and says with an apologetic smile, “I’m ever so sorry, Lee, but I’ve got to get up early in the morning, and I do have to go home now. Believe me, I don’t want to, but -”

Lee interrupts him. “That’s fine, Rich, I understand.” He smiles back at him and squeezes his arm. “I’ve had the most wonderful time tonight, thank you.”

“I can only return this sentiment,” Richard replies and bites his lip. “Well then. I’d better be off. Because if I keep standing here, I won’t be able to drag my eyes away from you.”

Lee chuckles. “I hope to see you again soon,” he says quietly.

“Definitely.” Richard looks at him one last time, then waves and turns to leave. He has a little swing in his step, and at the garden gate, he turns around to look at Lee again and smiles.

Lee watches him go, then closes the door and rushes into the living room. In front of the framed picture of Jesus, he kneels down and begins to pray for Richard to develop a little crush on him. “I’ve been alone for so long, and I just want him to fall in love with me a little, because he’s just so utterly _perfect_.”

Before he can finish, though, there is a knock on his door again. Rolling his eyes, Lee gets up to open it, and finds himself gazing in Richard’s face once again. He is so surprised that he can’t get a single word out, but Richard beats him to it anyway.

“I, uhm, just wanted to say again what a wonderful evening this was, and how much I enjoy your company.” Richard’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of red.

“Thanks… it really was amazing.” Lee blushes a little, too.

“Right. I’m glad. I’ll – I’ll just be on my way, then,” Richard stammers and leaves for the second time this evening. However, he is back after only a couple of minutes, a cheeky smirk on his face as he says “I really don’t have an excuse this time, I just wanted to get one last look.” He grabs the door frame with his hands and simply stares at Lee for a couple of seconds. “There. Thanks.” And with that, he grabs Lee’s left hand, and kisses his knuckles. “I bid you goodnight, vicar,” he hums, and then really does go home.

Lee goes to bed with a love-struck smile.

 ~*~

When Lee wakes the next morning, he is greeted by the sun already up in the sky, and he briefly wonders if his alarm clock didn’t go off, but a quick glance at it show him he’s still on time. After the morning service, Lee is on his way to visit an elderly farmer out in the fields who isn’t able to walk all the way to the church anymore and thus requested Lee come to his house for a confession. Lee agreed, of course, and he enjoys the walk through the crisp winter air. At the top of a hill he stops and looks around, and then he suddenly sees Richard, walking a couple of metres away, down in the village.

Without thinking about this, Lee follows an impulse, turns and runs towards Richard. He jumps over a fence, almost stumbles over a root on the way, nearly knocks over a sheep, gets caught in a wire from another fence, and is out of breath when he finally reaches a phone box on the market place in the village. He stops to catch his breath, and just a couple of moments later, Richard walks by and Lee steps in front of him with a huge smile on his face.

“Wow, imagine that! What a surprise bumping into _you_ again!”

“Well, it _is_ a small village after all,” Richard replies and smirks knowingly.

“I guess.” Lee coughs. “So. Did you get home well last night?”

“I did,” Richard replies. “I do live only two houses away from yours.”

“I can imagine it was hard to find a parking space,” Lee tries to joke, smiling when Richard starts laughing. “Where are you going, then?”

Richard looks around the village. “Oh. Nowhere in particular, really. Just taking my daily walk.”

“That is convenient,” Lee states, “because nowhere in particular is exactly where I was heading.”

Richard giggles. “Would you like to string along, then?”

“Very much so,” Lee replies and falls into step with Richard.

“So, I wonder,” Richard asks cheekily after a while, “does this constitute a second date?”

“It might,” Lee replies a little coyly, and his heart skips a beat when Richard suddenly reaches out for his hand and holds it and just keeps walking with him. His skin is soft and warm, his fingers elegant and long, and Lee just relishes in this sensation.

“You know, I’ve got fantastic news,” Richard announces after a while.

“Oh really? Tell me more!”

Richard starts grinning, squeezing Lee’s hand a little. “I got a call from my agent an hour ago. I auditioned for a TV show last months – and it turns out, I got the part!”

“Really?” Lee stops walking and looks at Richard with a huge smile. “But that’s _amazing_! Congratulations, Rich!” He doesn’t think much about it, he just follows an impulse and hugs Richard tightly to his chest. When they break apart, Lee grabs his hands and entwines their fingers. “What is it about?”

Richard is smiling happily, still wired up about having gotten the job. “It’s the screen adaptation of _North and South_ and I play the lead, John Thornton. It’s set around 1850 and it’s about -”

“Oh, I know that book!” Lee exclaims excitedly. “It’s a brilliant story. I can’t wait to see you acting it out. Oh God, Richard, I’m so happy for you!” He pulls him into another hug and Richard gladly reciprocates. “When does the filming start?”

“Some time in the new year,” Richard answers. “That gives me enough time to research the character properly, maybe visit some old cotton mills.”

“This could be your breakthrough,” Lee says proudly. “I’m sure you’ll do an amazing job. If I can help you with anything, just say the word and I’m yours.”

Suddenly, the whole atmosphere of the conversation changes. “Mine, you say?” Richard repeats, his voice not more than a rough whisper. There it is again, the look in his eyes, the one that makes Lee’s knees go weak. “I’ll certainly get back to you about that.” And with that, he leans forward and before Lee knows what’s happening, he feels Richard pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

He pulls back with that soft, affectionate smile of his and Lee opens his eyes. He hadn’t even realised that he closed them.

When they say goodbye, Lee can still feel Richard’s lips on his skin.

~*~

Someone knocks just as Lee is about to get ready for bed (and dream of Richard). He really doesn’t want to open the door, but it is not in his nature to refuse the villagers who might be in need of help. When he first came here five years ago, he promised to be there for his fosterlings, be it day or night, and he was going to stay true to his word. So he heaves a sigh, dons a smile and opens the door.

It’s Richard.

When Lee’s lays his eyes on Richard’s face, his heart skips a beat and he forgets how to breathe for a moment. Richard smiles that dazzling smile of his and says, “Good evening, Lee. I hope I’m not disturbing you? I’m aware it’s quite late, but I haven’t had time to stop by earlier today.”

“N-no,” Lee manages to answer. “Come on in, I’ve got time for you.” He takes a step back and motions for Richard to enter. “Do you want a cup of tea?”

“Yes, please, ta!” Richard ducks and walks into Lee’s house – one more thing they have in common: they’re both too tall to comfortably walk through doorways.

Lee rushes to the little kitchen and puts on the kettle. “So, Rich – what can I do for you?” he asks and tries to sound calm, which proves to be really hard because _Richard is in his house_ and whenever Richard is close, Lee’s body starts to play some tricks on him and makes him nervous and uncertain and giddy. He leans back against the kitchen table for some sort of support.

“Oh, well. I told you about how I signed up for this huge film project in March, do you remember?”

 

“Yes.” Of _course_ Lee remembers, he remembers every bloody detail. Well. If he is quite honest about it, he remembers Richard’s eyes more, and his eyelashes, and the way his hands moved when he told him about the TV show, and the way he was smiling all the time because he was so excited, and how much Lee wanted to kiss him right there and then, but he still has the gist of the project in his memory, he thinks.

Richard claps his hands like an excited little boy that just got his first wooden train, and Lee has to smile immediately. “I got the first draft of the script today, and the director called me to ask for a sample recording of a couple of my lines.”

“That’s great!” The kettle whistles and Lee quickly turns to the stove to pour them two cups of tea. “But didn’t you already do an audition?”

“I did,” Richard says with a nod, “but he wants to hear a specific scene out of my mouth. He said it’s the key scene of the show, and he needs to get the lines to sound _perfect_.”

Lee grabs two tea bags and dunks them into the cups. “I see. Well, nothing better than a dedicated director.”

“Indeed. Cheers.” Richard carefully takes the cup from Lee, and in the process, their fingers brush. Lee quickly wonders if Richard felt that little tingle, too, but he forces himself to think about something else.

Richard takes a sip, licks his lips and then looks at Lee. “The thing is, the scene he wants me to act out is a scene between two people. So I’ll have to imagine the other person when I record the sample.”

“But you’re a great actor,” Lee interrupts, “you’ll have no problem with that.”

“Maybe not,” Richard admits. “Though I do prefer to have a partner acting the scene with me. However, since this is not possible, I was thinking to practise it before recording it.”

“Hm.” Lee lifts his cup to his lip and considers this. “I think this is quite the great idea. What with there being two actors in this village – Ian and Jim will be happy to help you out, I suppose.”

Richard chuckles and looks at Lee from under his eye lashes. “I have no intention of practising with them.”

“You don’t?” Lee looks at him in confusion, putting down his tea cup. “But why _not_? I couldn’t imagine a better way to practise than with two highly experienced actors!”

“They might be experienced,” Richard allows, taking a step closer to Lee. “But since this scene will be between two lovers who kiss - I’d rather not practise with _them_.”

“Oh.” Lee closes his mouth and gapes at Richard, unsure of what to say. “Two lovers? Well, then who do you want to practise with?” Richard is slowly coming closer, inch by inch, and Lee’s heart pounds hard against his ribcage.

“You,” Richard breathes with his low baritone, and gently reaches out to cup Lee’s cheek. “If… that is alright with you, of course.”  
  
Lee swallows, unable to do anything but nod. His eyes lock with Richard’s, then drop down to his lips, and _oh God, that mouth_ , and Lee feels his knees weakening when Richard softly wraps his arm around Lee’s waist, pulling him a little closer, dipping his head just a little until their noses touch and Lee feels Richard’s warm breath on his lips, and then Richard looks at Lee with one last mischievous smile and then his eyes flutter close and _oh God oh God oh God_ , Lee’s chest starts to heave and then finally, _finally_ Richard’s lips touch Lee’s, and they’re so soft and so warm and so gentle Lee positively melts against Richard’s chest and they’re kissing and he cannot imagine anything better.

It’s a chaste kiss, just a soft press of lips to lips, yet it is loving and passionate all the same, and Lee wishes for this moment to never end. His lips tingle when Richard softly captures his bottom lip between his own, nibbles softly, and Lee moans quietly. He feels a shiver running through his body, making him tremble, and this feels oh, so wonderful.

Richard asks him to stay the night, just for cuddling, and Lee does, and they fall asleep snuggled tight against the other. Richard has his arms wrapped protectively around Lee, and they wake up like this in the morning. It’s been the most relaxed sleep Lee has gotten in ages.

~*~

In the morning, Lee invites his sister over for a cup of coffee after church to tell her the exciting news. Sally of course drops by, a huge grin on her face when she enters. “Lee, my love, you looked positively _glowing_ today at the service. What happened?”

Whistling, Lee places a cup of coffee in front of her and sits down energetically. “Richard popped in yesterday evening.” He blows on his coffee to cool it down a little before taking a sip, wiggling his eyebrows while doing so.  
  
Sally cracks a laugh. “Okay. So?”

“He _kissed me_ ,” Lee all but squeals. “And then I stayed the night, just cuddling with him, and it felt so amazing.”

“ _Really_?” Sally beams at him. “That is _awesome_ , brother dear! How was it? Tell me _everything_.”

And Lee does.

He raves on about Richard’s soft skin, Richard’s lovely lips, Richard’s broad chest, Richard’s warmth, and Richard, Richard, Richard, Richard, and Sally sits there for his whole speech and just smiles. When Lee finally finishes, she squeezes his hand. “I’m so incredibly happy for you, Lee! I do hope it’s going to work out between you two!”

“I’m _positive_ , it will,” Lee beams. “He’s just so perfect, and I’ve never fallen in love so quickly before. He makes my heart flutter and thump, and he lights up my world, and he just makes me so happy.”

“So,” Sally wants to know, “when will you see him again?”

“I don’t know, actually. We haven’t -”  
  
A knock on the door interrupts Lee. “Excuse me,” he says and goes to open it. He is surprised to see the subject of their talk standing in front of him. “Richard, hi,” he greets him, astonishment evident in his voice.

“I’ve got something for you, Lee. I was shopping, saw this and thought you might like it. Just… a little something. To say thank you for agreeing to help me with the sample recording.” Richard smiles at him from underneath his eyelashes, and hands him a box of chocolates.  
  
Lee’s thoughts immediately fly back to yesterday evening, to their first kiss, and he has to clear his throat before answering. “Thanks, Richard, that’s really… really sweet.” He takes the box of chocolates – his favourites, how _does_ that man know? - and smiles at him. “I’m sorry, I’d love to ask you in, but my sister just came over, and -”

“Oh, no, that’s fine!” Richard answers. “I still have some work to do. I just wanted to give you the chocolates and – well. I also wanted to ask you if you’re free tonight. Say, at 9.”

“I guess,” Lee replies, frowning. “Why?”

“I’ve heard there won’t be a cloud in the sky today, and I thought I’d show you how beautiful the stars can be,” Richard replies with a wink.

Obviously, Lee agrees to go out for a walk with Richard later on, and when he returns to the living room with a dreamy smile on his face, his sister Sally grins knowingly and gives him a thumbs-up.

 ~*~

They go stargazing that evening, on a little hill, about a ten minute’s walk away from Dibley. They sit beneath a tree on a duvet, sharing a bottle of sweet wine, with Lee’s head leaning against Richard’s shoulder, and enjoy each other’s company. The stars shine as brightly as Richard’s eyes whenever he looks at Lee, and he’s never been happier before in his life. After a couple of hours, they decide to make their way back and go to sleep, but before they leave, Richard takes out his pocket-knife and scratches an “L” and an “R” into the tree’s bark. He smiles at Lee with a boyish expression on his face, and Lee simply grabs his face and kisses him, right there and then, giddy and drunken on wine and love. For the first time in his life, _everything_ is just perfect.

 ~*~

The next evening, after the mass is done and he has tidied the church a little, Lee heads over to Richard’s house. He is excited and can’t stop himself from smiling, looking forward to finally seeing Richard again – although it has only been about an hour since the mass ended and Richard left the church. Ever since they’d met, he had taken to going to the services, simply because he likes to hear Lee talk and preach, and Lee finds this to be a challenge, always forcing himself to look everywhere _but_ Richard. But in between his speeches, when the choir sings or the organ is played, he does allow himself to look at Richard and always gets a warm smile in response.

Tonight, they are appointed to record the sample scene for Richard’s director. He would act on his own, of course, but Lee had agreed to help him with the technical things – the camera, the microphone, and all that stuff that Richard had no idea about. His hand trembles a little when he knocks at Richard’s door.

“Hello.” Richard smiled at Lee softly and steps closer to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. “It’s good to see you. You were great at mass tonight. Come on in, then we can get started.”

Lee blushes and follows Richard into his house. It is just as cosy and comfortable as he remembers. A fire is burning in the fireplace, and Richard has already put out the camera and the laptop they’ll need for filming.

Richard pulls out the script for the scene and hands it to Lee, just in case he forgets his text so that Lee can help him. They also agreed to Lee feeding Richard the lines of the other person in the scene so that he can really get into character and act the part out authentically.

Just when they’re about to start, Richard’s mobile phone rings. He rolls his eyes, but his face lights up as soon as the glances at the display. “Sorry, Lee,” he says apologetically, “but I’ve got to get this.” He gets up and leaves the room, but Lee can still hear him picking up the call. “Hey, babe, how are you?”

Lee’s heart drops.

 _Babe_? He wonders who that could be. Would Richard just call a good friend ‘babe’? His thoughts keep turning around that one word, and who that person might be, and with every minute that passes, and with every time he hears Richard laugh, Lee gets even more worried.

“Sorry about this.” Richard returns into the living room after about 15 minutes and beams at Lee. “We can continue just where we left off.”

Something makes Lee want to ask who the caller was, but he does not dare to, so he just manages a smile himself and picks the camera back up. Richard acts out the scene two times more, and when he is finally content with the result, they load the film on Richard’s laptop and mail it to his director.

“Done,” Lee announces and presses the ‘Send’ button. He turns to look at Richard. “Finally.”

“Good.” Richard smiles. “Thank you so much for your help.” And then he leans forward to close the lid of the laptop with his right hand, cradles the back of Lee’s head with his left and presses his lips to Lee’s while gently lowering the two of them to the floor.

Lee is lying on his back, with Richard on top of him, and they’re kissing, and Lee is enjoying it so much, and he thinks, _well, if he’s kissing me, the person on the phone couldn’t possibly have been his significant other_ , so he deepens the kiss a little and just lets go and lives in the moment. He grabs the hem of Richard’s jumper, pulling him closer, and Richard frames his head with his hands in response. Lee feels Richard’s eyelashes against his skin, the tip of his nose against his cheek, and the soft sliding of warm, gentle lips against his own, and he thinks that he’s found heaven on earth.

He stays for two more hours that are spent with cuddling and snuggling, soft kisses, and sweet nothings being whispered into each other’s ears.

This night, Lee sleeps very, very well, kissing Richard in his dreams.

~*~

The next day, Lee checks his watch before heading out to church. He’s still got about half an hour left, so he decides to pop in at Richard’s, just to say hi and ask him if he wants to go for coffee after mass. So he puts on his coat and locks his house, then sets off to go and see Richard.

But when he arrives at that house, his face falls.  
  
Richard is standing next to a cab, and a handsome man – slightly older than Richard – gets out and they hug, smiling happily. “Babe, so good to see you!” Richard exclaims, and Lee has to think back to the evening when they recorded the sample scene and Richard got a call from someone he addressed as ‘babe’, and every thought in his head starts to tumble and Lee is just so utterly confused and angry and sad and jealous, because _this_ obviously is Richard’s _boyfriend_ , which is proven when the other man presses a kiss to Richard’s cheek.

Lee storms off, biting back a tear and if he rushes through his sermon today, he just doesn’t _care_.

 ~*~

Later that evening, Sally calls at his place. When Lee opens the door for her, she looks at him with sincere concern. “Hey, honey, are you alright? You seemed so distracted and sad in church today.”

“I was. I am. What does it matter? I just want to be left alone.” Lee wants to shut the door, he wants to be on his own now, curl up in his bed and mourn Richard and what could have been, and reminiscence everything that happened between them. But Sally won’t let go. She pushes past him and sits down on the sofa, patting the space next to her.

“C’mere, brother dear. You can talk to me. What’s wrong, sweetie?”

Lee slumps down next to her and heaves a sigh. “Nothing.”

“I’m not stupid, Lee, and you know that. Tell me. Don’t keep it locked up in your mind. Get it _out_.”

Lee stares at the wall as if he wants to tear it down, but he answers. He can’t keep anything from his sister, he knows that, so he might as well tell her. “Fine. Richard has his boyfriend over for a visit,” he hisses out between clenched teeth.

“ _What_?” Sally stares at Lee, eyes wide open. “You’re kidding, right?”  
  
“I wish I was,” Lee scoffs. “But it’s the truth. I saw a guy arrive this morning, Richard called him ‘babe’ several times and kissed him on the cheek. Well. I told you so the very first day we met him – he’s not interested in me. I knew it. I should have left it at that.” He sighs defeatedly and slaps his thighs.

Sally kisses her teeth in disapproval. “Lee, honey, this can’t be true. Richard is a perfectly nice guy, and he was genuinely interested in you – this must be some kind of misunderstanding.”

“But it _isn’t_!” Lee protests. “He’s in a relationship already. I should just get over it and get on with my life. And stay single forever. Because I’ll never meet a man as perfect as him.” He makes a sound akin to a sob, forcing himself to bite back the tears that threaten to run down his cheeks. It just _hurts_ so much.

Sally stays quiet for a little while. Then she heaves a sigh. “I wish I could help you somehow, Lee. Make it better. Make it hurt less. But I can’t.”

“I know. It’s fine, Sal, I don’t blame you.” Lee manages to smile at her. It’s a small one, but genuine. “You’ve helped me so much in my life already, I think I’m able to get through this alone. Speaking of which – I’d really like to be on my own now. I need to think.”

“I understand.” Sally looks at him with a sad smile on her face. “Walk me home?” she suggests and Lee agrees. Some fresh air will surely help him clear his head, and Sally manages to cheer him up on the walk to her house. When he walks home, however, he bumps into Richard and all the sad thoughts come crushing back. Especially when Lee sees that Richard’s boyfriend is with him.

“Lee!” Richard sounds excited to see him, and Lee forces himself to smile and be friendly. “I’m so glad to see you! Meet Chris! Chris, this is Lee.”

Lee looks at the man next to Richard and feels another pang of jealousy, but he manages to greet him with a firm handshake and a warm smile. “Welcome to Dibley. I’m Lee Pace, the vicar.”

“Oh, _you_ are the one he always tells me about!” Chris beams at him.

“Shut up, you,” Richard is quick to say and playfully shoves the other man a little so he loses his balance.

“He does, though,” Chris says with a wink, and then adds, “Only good things, though. _Very_ good things.”

“I can imagine,” Lee says and fakes a laugh. “As a child of God, I can only be good, eh? Ha, ha.” This situation is so extremely awkward for him that he just wants to run away. Richard, however, starts cracking up at this bad attempt of making a joke.

“See? I _told_ you he’s funny!” He looks at Chris and smiles, and Chris grins right back.

“Yeah, you did. You never shut up about him.” He gently pats Richard’s chest. “However, we should get on if we want to catch the beginning of the film. If we hang around here a little longer, we’ll be late, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, definitely. Sorry, Lee, we’ve gotta go – but I do hope I’ll see you again soon!”

“You will,” Lee promises with a tight-lipped smile. “It’s a small village after all.” He nods at Chris and then brushes past them, hurrying to get away from the happy couple. He turns around one last time to see Chris linking his arms with Richard’s, and it feels like he has just received a kick in the gut. He quickly resumes walking away.

~*~

After that, Lee tries his best for the next couple of days to avoid Richard and that man Chris that seems to follow him around like a lost puppy all the time. Sally told him that Richard had talked to her a couple of times, asking if Lee was alright and that he was quite worried that he responded to neither calls nor texts, and always busied himself with talking to other people whenever Richard approached him. Lee had begged Sally not to say anything, and she hadn’t, and he had continued to get out of Richard’s way. However, he didn’t expect him to wait for him after church, almost two hours after the service was over.

Richard is leaning against a street light, the warm yellow light softening his face, and Lee once again sees just how beautiful he truly is. He swallows and walks on, nodding curtly, determined to just leave him standing there.

But Richard crosses his plans by grabbing his arm and thus bringing him to a halt. “Hey, wait,” he pleads. “Lee, I wanted to talk to you. You’ve been ignoring me since… about three weeks, and I just don’t _understand_ why you’re doing this. What did I _do_? Did I make a mistake? Because I didn’t mean to.”

Lee wants to say, ‘Yes, you did, by pretending you are in love with me, while dating that Chris behind my back, how do you expect me to react?’, but he doesn’t. Instead he just smiles politely and answers, “I have been busy writing sermons. And since this extraordinary handsome guest of yours arrived, I figured you would want some privacy. Sadly, I still am very busy, I’m afraid. So please let me go, I still have some work to do. ”

Richard’s face falls, and he lets go of Lee’s arm, his fingers lingering on his elbow longer than need be. He clenches his jaw, then averts his eyes and nods. “Fine. Don’t work too much.”

“Goodbye,” Lee replies and turns around, forcing himself to march on, away from Richard, away from the pain. Walking away hurts him too, however, more than he expected, and there is one moment where he wants to turn around, fling himself into Richard’s arms and wants him to explain that all of this is just a misunderstanding, but he staunchly walks on.

It’s for the best, he tells himself. It’s for the best.

 ~*~

The following day is a grey one, the sky heavy with dark clouds, and it’s pouring down. Lee isn’t keen on leaving the house, yet he has to arrive at church for the evening mass at 6 o’clock on time. Thankfully, it’s just a couple of steps away. Just when he is about to grab his umbrella and rush outside, he hears a car pull up on the street. Lee peeks out the window and sees a cab coming to a halt in front of Sleepy Cottage. The door opens and Richard and Chris step outside, Chris carrying an umbrella and Richard having his nose buried in his big fluffy coat. They exchange some words, then hug shortly, and Chris hurriedly jumps into the car. It drives off soon after and Richard stays long enough to watch it turn the corner, then steps back inside.

Lee wonders why that was such a short goodbye. They did hug, yes, but there was nothing affectionate about it. He would’ve thought that Richard, being that loving person he is, would have hugged Chris for an eternity, kissing him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear – yet he did not. Curious.

Just as he’s about to pull away from the window, Richard exits once again, rushes over to Lee’s door, places something on the steps and then runs to the church to be on time for service. He thankfully hasn’t seen Lee hiding behind the curtains.

Lee wonders briefly what that was about, then goes outside and looks at what Richard left for him. It’s some flowers – beautiful ones at that. Roses, his favourites – and a message that reads “ _Meet me at our tree tonight, 8 p.m. Please. xxx Richard_ ”. Lee’s heart flutters in his chest but then he reminds himself that Chris just left, and whatever Richard wants can’t be anything good, so he throws the message and the flowers carelessly onto the little table next to the door in his hall and then heads over to the church.

After service, he remembers the message. He briefly contemplates accepting the invitation when he sees Richard leaving his house quarter to eight, carrying a sad yet hopeful expression on his face. He thinks about meeting up with him, he really does. But he’s too disappointed, too sad.

Lee does not go.

 ~*~

Lee doesn’t see Richard in the services the next day. Nor does he spy him at the shops, in the park, or anywhere else in the village. He does find this a little weird, and as the day goes on and he still hasn’t seen him, he’s starting to get worried. Richard usually is out and about every day, getting his daily exercise by walking through the village or the adjacent fields. He only stays inside when he’s sick, or sad.

When the clock chimes 9 times, Lee decides to walk over to Sleepy Cottage and see if everything is alright. But before he can grab his coat, someone knocks at the door. Lee goes to open it and is both surprised and relieved to see Richard standing on his door step.

“Good evening,” he says, and Richard nods silently. “I’ve been wondering where you’ve been all day. What can I do for you?”

“Well, I do have something to talk about with you. And since I’ve been waiting a whole hour under a certain tree yesterday night and have apparently been stood up, I thought I’d come over and do it here.” Richard shuffles his feet and doesn’t look at Lee.

Lee swallows and immediately feels sorry for letting Richard wait that long by not going to meet him. “Come on in, I’ve got a little time.”

“Thanks.” Richard flashes a shy, insecure smile at Lee, then brushes past him into the flat. Lee closes the door and follows him, offering a cup of tea which Richard declines. “I’ve got my mind on more important things, and I just want to talk with you about this. I’m too nervous to drink tea right now – my hands are trembling so much, I’d probably just spill all of it.” So Lee invites him into his living room and mentions for him to sit.

“So, Richard,” Lee begins, “what is it I can do for you?” He crosses his arms, leans back against his desk and looks at Richard questioningly.

“Uhm, well,” Richard answers hesitantly and picks at a loose thread on his jumper. “I was wondering if… after everything that happened… if you would consider… marrying me.”

Lee is forcing himself to look neutral. It’s hard. Not a _word_ of apology, not a single one about what happened, no “I am sorry that I brought my boyfriend into this village right after I kissed you”, and now he wants to get _married_ , probably to that Chris person, and it’s everything Lee can do to stay calm. He flexes his fingers and inclines his head favourably.

“Of course, I’d be glad to,” he says, throwing Richard a fake smile. “Luckily, I’ve got all the necessary applications here.” He walks to his desk, sits down and pulls out a thick book and some paperwork. “This is the church diary,” he explains, “and I’m happy to let you know that there is a space on the 22nd this December. Would that be alright with you?”

“Uh. Sure? If that’s okay with you?” Lee doesn’t know why but Richard sounds a little hurt.

“Yeah,” Lee answers curtly. “And now for the filling out of the applications. I mean, while we’re here, we can as well get the other admin stuff done.” He grabs his biro with a sigh and pulls out a marriage application. “So your full name is Richard…”

“… Crispin Armitage,” Richard answers and sways back and forth on the balls of his feet a little, apparently excited about the whole ordeal.

“Crispin. Oh, boy, let’s hope _that_ doesn’t get a giggle.” Lee turns to look at him, then back to the church diary and puts Richard’s name down. “And the name of the lucky man in question?”

Richard hesitates a little before admitting that he doesn’t know his middle name. Lee just waves a hand. “Yeah, no problem, we can fill that one in later. Let’s just hope at least that one’s a serious name, we don’t want to have everyone grinning all the time in there, do we? So just the first and last name, please.”

Richard seems flabbergasted. “Well, obviously, it’s Lee.”

“Lee.” Lee puts the first name down absent-mindedly. “And?”

“Pace.” There is a little amusement in Richard’s voice as he answers.

“Pa-” Lee stops dead in the middle of writing the name and turns around to face Richard. “Ex _cuse_ me?”

“Lee Pace,” Richard says softly with a little smile. “I’m asking you to … marry me, Lee Pace.”

“ _What_?” Lee’s voice suddenly turns into a shrieking thing, and he gets up, stammering in confusion. “But but but – what about that handsome guy that stayed with you?”

“That’s my _brother_ ,” Richard replies, eyes wide open, a confused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“ _What_???”

“He is my closest friend and I consult him about everything. He was here to help me decide whether me wanting to marry you was too stupid or too soon or too rash, but we both came to the conclusion that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and that I have to follow my heart – and well, here I am.”

“Oh my fucking God,” Lee swears under his breath, and he really doesn’t care that he used the Lord’s name in such a context now, because let’s face it – getting _proposed_ to by _Richard Armitage_ is one of the few situations where you are allowed to swear. He stares at Richard, breathing heavily, before stuttering out a question. “I need to be absolutely sure I’ve got this right – _you_ are asking _me_ to marry _you_?”

“Yes,” Richard answers, laughing. When Lee doesn’t react, he gets down on one knee, pulls out a velvety little box and opens it. In it is the most gorgeous ring Lee has ever seen: it’s silver and elegant, and there is a beautiful pattern engraved that looks a little like tiny leaves – and it immediately reminds Lee of their tree. “Lee Pace,” Richard repeats, “I loved you the second I laid eyes on you, and I know that we are meant to be together, so will you be my husband?”

“Oh _God_ ,” Lee breathes and falls down on his knees, beginning to sob. So much relief washes over him as he realises that Richard _does_ love him, and that Chris has never been a threat to him, and he’s just so _bloody happy_ that his chest is threatening to burst. “Oh God oh God oh God.”

Richard chuckles again, reaches out and gently wipes Lee’s tears away, then looks at him expectantly.

“Of _course_ I want to marry you,” Lee squeaks, his voice breaking. Richard’s face lights up and smiling, he takes the ring out of the box and puts it on Lee’s finger. Lee stares at it as if he can’t believe it, blinking several times. He doesn’t know what to say or do, but luckily, Richard does and Lee lets himself be guided when Richard cradles his face and kisses him, and everything around him starts to fade until it is just _Richard_ and _him_ , and their new-found happiness.

 ~*~

Their wedding takes place on the 22nd of December. Lee never really fancied getting married in winter, and especially not before Christmas, but he has to admit that this time of year has a certain charm to it. When he wakes up in the morning, snow is covering the ground, silencing everything. Richard is in bed next to him, comfortably warm, and he always pulls him closer for another round of cuddling and snuggling and kissing before they start their day. Most of the villagers already have their decorations up, and at night, Dibley is engulfed by a soft glow of Christmas lights, glistening on the soft snow. It’s beautiful, really, and Lee is happier than he’s ever been.

Legally, they are already married. They got their civil partnership registered and approved on the 20th, with Chris and Sally as witnesses, but they didn’t have a huge party to celebrate. They want the proper reception, with all their friends, in the church. The ceremony at the registrar’s office was short and sweet, complete with a loving kiss and everything. They did, however, not exchange rings, yet. They wanted to keep that for their proper wedding on the 22nd.

They’ve invited Richard’s parents and his brother, Lee’s parents and his siblings, as well as their friends. There will be a total of about fourty guests at the wedding, not too few, not too many, and Lee has asked an old friend of his to hold the ceremony. Orlando, who studied with Lee to become a vicar, of course agreed and when he met Richard for the first time a week before the wedding, they immediately hit it off with each other.

Lee bans Richard from his bed the day before their ceremony. He tells Richard he has to stay at Sleepy Cottage, simply because he wants to get ready in time and it would be bad luck to see the groom before the wedding. Richard agrees, though not without a little protesting, but he can be quieted by the promise of a kiss.

On the morning of the 22nd, Lee is already up when his sister comes over to wake him. They dress him in the beautiful suit he bought for the occasion, a black one that’s wonderfully tailored and really accentuates his tall, slim figure and brings out his eyes. Sally does have an eye for fashion and Lee is glad he asked her to assist him. She helps him knot his tie – black as well – and puts a red rose in his suit pocket.

“All ready to go?” she asks, her eyes smiling just as much as she is.

Lee only manages to nod. He can’t wait to see Richard, can’t wait to get married to him. He feels his heart beat in his throat, and his mouth is already dry, and he just hopes he doesn’t faint in church.

Sally leads him outside and Lee stops dead in his tracks. There is a carriage outside his house, a real, proper, beautiful carriage with two gorgeous Frisian horses, and it’s decorated with dozens of roses. His parents are already in there, and Lee and Sally join them quickly. Hugo mimes the coachman, driving them to the church that only is a couple of metres away – but it’s the gesture that counts. Lee is already completely content – he’s always dreamed of a coach ride to his own wedding.

They stop outside the church, and when Lee climbs out of the carriage, his knees are not as stable and supporting as they should be. Sally catches him under the arm and helps him to stand upright, then his dad links arms with Lee and they slowly walk to the church. Lee’s heart hammers against his rib cage, almost in strict time with the _Bridal March_ the organ inside has started playing.

His father walks him down the aisle where Richard already stands, and he turns around to look at Lee, and his features go soft with admiration and love immediately. He smiles at him, no, he _beams_ at Lee, and Lee thinks ‘ _Yes, it was the right decision to accept his proposal_ ’, because this just feels so _right_.

Lee’s father winks at Richard as they approach, whispering “You two have my blessing” before walking to his seat, and Richard throws Lee a side-way glance and a smile, and Lee grins back.

“Dearly beloved,” Orlando begins – and Lee has to fight against the force of habit to continue the speech himself, “we we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together those two men in holy matrimony. We share with them their delight in finding love with each other, and are honoured to bear witness to the miraculous power of their love.”

He smiles at both of them before continuing. “Richard and Lee are taking the first step of their new beginning today, the first step of their new life together, bound together by marriage. Marriage is an everlasting journey. Marriage is a home, build on the solid foundation of love, its walls made of joy. Marriage is a garden, watered by trust, blooming in adoration. But just as a garden, it needs to be tended to – we need to value our partner, need to take care of them, need to show them our undying, unyielding love. The ability to love another human being is perhaps the most precious, rare, fulfilling gift that has been entrusted to us. And to love – well, that is an all-consuming task, a lifelong endeavour, a journey we’ve been preparing for all of our lives.”

Orlando pauses for a while, lets the words sink in, then speaks on. “Richard and Lee, your breathless tale is about to begin, and we’re honoured to see the start of it. So.” He turns to Richard. “Richard Crispin Armitage – do you take Lee Grinner Pace to be your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God’s ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony?”

Richard nods, breathing an “I do”, voice heavy with emotion.

Lee has a lump in his throat when Orlando turns to him and asks him the same, he barely hears his voice, but he manages to answer “I do” as well.

“I believe you have written your own vows,” Orlando prompts and takes a step back, folding his hands, while Richard and Lee turn to face each other.  
  
Richard begins, and Lee can see tears glistening in his eyes. “Lee,” he begins, voice cracking. “Lee, hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service.” Lee chuckles softly – of course Richard is quoting Shakespeare in his vow. “I loved you the second I laid eyes on you, I loved you when we talked for the first time, I loved you when I kissed you, and I still love you, even more than ever before. I promise to be your shelter when it rains, your blanket when it’s cold, and your light when it’s dark. I give you my heart, and my soul, and we will be one from now on.”

Lee smiles, feels his hear swell in his chest, and takes a deep breath before speaking his vow – the vow he’s fussed so much about because he wanted it to sound perfect. “Richard, I promise that I will always see you, that I will always listen to you, that I will always look out for you. I’ll be there when you need me, I’ll leave when you want to be alone but come running when you call me, I’ll be yours from now on and forever more. You showed me that true love is possible, you taught me that there are soulmates, and for some reason that I still can’t fathom you chose me as yours. I promise to never let you go to sleep without having told you that I love you. For you are my greatest treasure on earth, you’re my sun-kissed sky, my flower-filled fields, the light of my life – and you always will be.”

In this moment, Lee can only see Richard – he doesn’t pay attention to the sniffles in the audience, the music playing in the background, Orlando holding out the rings. He just sees Richard, and the warmth and love and affection in his eyes.

Orlando hands them the rings, and they slip them on each other’s ring finger, eyes never leaving the other’s. Together they speak their wedding promise, to have and hold each other from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, in health. They promise to love and cherish each other, according to God’s holy ordinance, and when Orlando declares “What God has joined, men must not divide”, Richard leans forward and kisses Lee, soft and gentle, and it’s their first kiss as a married couple, and their friends and families cheer and applaud, and throw flower petals and rice at them while they exit the church.

Lee feels as if he’s walking on clouds, doesn’t notice anything but the solid presence of Richard at his sight and the unknown weight on his ring finger, and it slowly starts to settle in that he is now married. They climb into the carriage to be driven to the restaurant where they decided to have the party, wave one last time, and then Richard kisses Lee again, and everything else becomes unimportant.

 ~*~

In the middle of the night, when all the guests have left, Richard and Lee slowly make their way to Lee’s house. They giggle a lot, and talk not much, arms wrapped around the other, occasionally stopping to kiss each other in the middle of the street.

At home, they tumble straight into the bedroom, and Lee yawns heartily. He’s so tired that he could fall into bed and go to sleep immediately but Richard seems to have other plans. “Get those clothes off,” he growls and Lee tries to do just that but his fingers don’t want to obey. Richard closes the door and slowly approaches Lee who is still fumbling with his tie. “How about you give your husband a kiss?” he asks and wraps his arms around Lee’s waist from behind.

“No,” Lee says, “I first have to get off this tie because it’s kind of strangling me.”

“Let me do that for you,” Richard suggests and nibbles at Lee’s earlobe. “And I can take off your other things as well. And then you can give me a kiss. Hm? How’s that sound?”

“No, you won’t get it,” Lee teases and angles his head away from Richard who swirls him around so Lee is facing him.

“Oy.” Richard leans over and presses his lips to Lee’s in a quick motion so that Lee has no way to react and escape again. “Got it!” he says with a laugh, pushes Lee backwards on the bed and flops down onto him.

“You _thief_ ,” Lee complains and playfully tries to push Richard off, but he doesn’t succeed. Richard stays on top of him, arms on Lee’s chest and his chin propped up on his hands. “I’m not getting rid of you, am I?”

“No,” Richard agrees. “Never. We’re married now, and I’ll never let you go.” He captures Lee’s lips for another sweet kiss.

“We’re married,” Lee breathes. He still can’t quite believe it. “ _Married_.”  
  
Richard chuckles softly and trails a loving finger along Lee’s jaw line. “Yes. Married. I’m married to the most beautiful man in the world, and I could not be happier.” Lee smiles back at him, his eyes watering a little. This is such an emotional day for him, so special, and so full of joy and love that he can’t hold back the tears that roll down his cheeks silently. Richard gently kisses them away.

“I’m sorry,” Lee apologises. “I’m just so happy and I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that I found the love of my life. I honestly thought I was going to be alone forever, and then you came along and turned my life upside down.”

“Got a problem with that?” Richard asks teasingly and nudges Lee’s nose with his own.

Lee smiles up at him. “No. I’ll never have a problem with that.” He leans up and kisses him softly.

“Good,” Richard hums. “Because I love you.”

“And I love you,” Lee replies before closing his eyes and kissing Richard again.

 

And again, and again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has not been beta'd yet, my beta was awfully busy but urged me to publish it anyway. I'll update this story as soon as she's corrected everything. For now - please forgive any mistakes I made since I'm not native. q.q  
> Comments and Kudos would make my day, but I just hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> P.S.: I hope you guys all got the bad little pun I made with Lee's name. And yes, I had to put Richard's favourite sonnet in. Because of reasons. ;)


End file.
